A possible new method for measuring the total content of fluid in the lung is a microwave method based on the measurement of the reflection of microwave energy applied to the thorax, or the transmission of microwave energy through the thorax. The objectives of this work are to determine the feasibility of such microwave methods for noninvasive monitoring of changes in lung water. Microwave measurements are made on phantoms constructed to simulate the thorax and on dogs in which pulmonary edema has been induced. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: "Pulmonary Diagnostics with Noninvasive Microwave Methods", M.F. Iskander, C.H. Durney, D.J. Shoff, and D.G. Bragg, accepted for presentation at the URSI 1977 International Symposium on the Biological Effects of Electromagnetic Waves, October 30-November 4, 1977, Arlie, Virginia.